


Keep You Safe

by gothclark



Category: Smallville
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crossover, Drama, First Time, Futurefic, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-01
Updated: 2012-01-01
Packaged: 2017-11-01 06:44:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/353306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gothclark/pseuds/gothclark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clark comes home from a mission to discover he's dating somebody even though he never asked them out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Keep You Safe

**Author's Note:**

> for the kink/clich multi-fandom challenge. Undercover Lover/have to pretend to be dating. Thanks to my beta readers Alee, jfc013 and Lola. As always, all remaining errors are mine. Smallville/Justice League crossover.

## Keep You Safe

by GothGirl

<http://goth-clark.livejournal.com/>

* * *

Feedback: Yes please, that would be very nice. Feedback is love. 

Disclaimer: Smallville and Superman belong to DC Comics. I'm just playing. 

His right boot had slipped down his calf and the weather was horrible. Harsh winds whipped his cape up over his head as he twirled in midair to adjust his recalcitrant boot. Clark wasn't in the mood to make an appearance at the charity ball tonight, but he'd promised his mother. Even thought he'd only just hours before been in space, fighting a star-eating monster, he wasn't about to risk defying Martha Kent. He'd had just enough time to shower and change into a fresh uniform before rushing over to the banquet hall. 

Clark had already decided he'd fly in, say his speech, and fly out as quickly as possible. He remembered to slip on his Justice League ear piece just as he hovered above the hotel where the banquet was to take place. A half mile below him, limousines were parked for blocks. Clark turned and watched as the last sliver of setting sun vanished in the horizon. 

"Red skies at night," he muttered to no one in particular. 

"There you are," a voice said in his ear. "We were beginning to wonder." 

Clark glanced down at the teeming crowds as he allowed himself to slowly float closer to earth. 

"I'm really sorry, guys. I should have told you I was back from space, but I had something really urgent to take care of before I reported in." Clark realized a few people below had noticed him. He smiled and waved, flashes going off as paparazzi snapped his arrival. He tuned out people calling out his name, and adjusted the ear piece. 

"I'll bet you did," Wally said. Clark was sure he heard unspoken innuendo in his tone, though with Wally, it seemed like everything he said was filled with innuendo even when it wasn't called for. 

Clark suppressed a chuckle. "Nothing that interesting," he said, temporarily diverting his attention to ensuring he didn't land on someone's head. There were so many people. Clark couldn't even remember what the charity was for, but it must have been important to attract this large a crowd. "I'm just making an appearance, then heading home for some rest." 

As he glided down, Clark's red cape snapped in a harsh wind that whipped around the corners of the tall building. Clark took hold of the fabric and held it against his body to spare himself from the possible embarrassment of having his cape fly in his face. 

"Is Luthor going to be there?" Wally mocked. 

"How should I know?" Clark asked, confused as to why his friend would be bringing up the name of a man Clark hadn't spoken to in a long time. "I have to go. Tell Batman I promise to make a report about the space monster as soon as I've had some rest." 

"Take your time, big boy," Wally replied before cutting communications. Clark removed the ear piece and tucked it away in a safe place before finally landing off to the right of the hotel entrance. Even before his feet touched the ground, reporters were shoving microphones and recording devices in his face. Multiple flashes went off, startling and blinding him temporarily. 

"Superman! Is it true?" one reporter shouted. 

"When did you first meet?" another reporter called out. The cacophony of noise filled his ears. Clark was tempted to take off right at that moment, but a hand grabbed his arm and dragged him along toward the entrance. He couldn't see who it was because of the crush of bodies, but a familiar heartbeat caught his attention. Clark narrowed his hearing on the thumping. 

"This way, Superman," a familiar voice said in his ear. Clark turned his head to find Lex Luthor was escorting him. His warm hand barely covered Clark's bicep. It had been five year since Lex had even spoken to Clark and he never spoke to Superman. In fact, Lex was usually the one leading a debate on why Superman was bad for the city of Metropolis. Though they hadn't ever fought directly, Clark and the league had on occasion destroyed installations allegedly owned by LexCorp. Of course, nobody had ever been able to prove anything. 

"Come on," a hard female voice shouted. "We need to know, Superman." 

Clark paused, startling Luthor into smashing into him. Cool blue eyes Clark never thought he'd see this close again stared up at him. Clark was sure he was seeing things, but Luthor looked as thought he had something very important on his mind. Clark leaned in closer to hear what Luthor had to say. 

"Say yes to whatever they ask," Lex whispered. 

Clark's eyes went wide. He looked out at all the expectant faces. Just a few feet away, Lois stood with her arms crossed. She looked as though she was angry and gloating at the same time, if that was even possible. What had Lex done in his absence? The noise of the crowd closest to them subsided until nothing remained but a murmur of voices and a few flashes going off. 

Lex's grip on Clark's arm tightened. His eyes pleaded. Clark thought of all the times back in Smallville when Lex had helped him, and his family and friends, without even batting an eye. He took a deep breath and crossed his arms in front of his chest. 

"Is what true?" he asked cautiously. Lex's gaze moved from Clark to the reporters, his smile growing brighter. 

"Of course it is," Lex said over the sudden shouts of multiple questions. Camera flashes went off from all directions. 

"I knew it couldn't be the truth! There is no way Superman is gay," Lois shouted, standing taller as she tried to be seen over the people around her. 

The words hit Clark like a cold glass of water. He needed answers and he knew the best way to get them. He reached out and scooped Lex up in his arms and shot straight up, careful to avoid an updraft that would knock anybody over. Beneath him, voices cried out and camera went crazy as flashes filled the air. 

Moments later, Clark touched down on the roof of the LexCorp building. It was as good a place as any to regroup and find out what exact had just happened. How had Lois found out about Superman being gay? Clark had never told anyone. He'd always been very careful never to show his sexual preference in public. Even after that first time he'd met Batman and allowed the cape crusader to trounce him in a fight just so he could get close enough to see the color of the other man's eyes. Even after Clark had x-rayed through the mask to find a familiar face hiding beneath, it had been almost impossible to be near Bruce Wayne without developing a hard-on that could drill through concrete, Clark had managed to keep that secret. 

As soon as Clark released him, Lex pulled away. This was the first chance Clark had to really see how Lex was dressed. He took note of the black, obviously tailored tuxedo and the rich purple tie that Lex straightened even as he walked a few feet away to get his bearings. 

"Care to explain what that was all about?" Clark said in his deepest voice. He wasn't even sure if Lex knew who he was or if he still recognized Clark's deep voice, but he wasn't going to take the chance. 

"We finally meet in the flesh," Lex said. His gaze trailed from Clark's red boots up his body, pausing with a quirk of one brow and then finally settling on Clark's face. 

Clark crossed his arms and stood taller. This stance always worked to intimidate anyone he was near, but of course with Lex it had no effect. 

"Just answer my question," Clark growled. "What did Lois mean by 'Superman is gay'?" 

"Of course." Lex's smirk faded. "It's because the world thinks we're dating," Lex said. 

Clark lifted off the concrete and floated closer to Lex, his arms still crossed. "What!" 

Lex crossed his arms and smirked. "And you just swept me off my feet in front of dozens of reporters," he said triumphantly. "I imagine that will make the front page of every paper tomorrow." 

Clark, momentarily stunned into silence, touched down and paced across the rooftop. Lex was probably right. He stopped and spun around to face Lex. "Why does the world think we're dating?" 

"Well, you see..." Lex took several cautious steps backwards, in an attempt to put some space between them. Clark wasn't about to let him off the hook. He floated forward until they were practically chest to chest. Lex swallowed visibly, just as he always did when he was nervous. 

"I'm waiting," he said with as much menace as he could muster. Clark had to admit, it was kind of fun to see Lex squirm. It was beginning to dawn on him that for a change he had the upper hand, something that had never happened for as long as Clark and Lex had known each other. 

"The day after you left for space, I sort of told them..." Lex waved a hand carelessly and attempted to step around Clark. That was when he realized that Clark had backed him up against the wall. "I've been very discreet," he rushed to add. Lex held his hands up in a gesture of surrender. "I didn't give any details no matter how many times Lois Lane begged." 

"But there are no details to give," Clark said slowly. "Don't people know we've never even met until tonight?" Clark threw his arms up in the air. It wasn't like he could change the past week and he didn't have enough information to go on, but maybe he could turn this to his advantage. Lex had been the one who'd taught him long ago to always try to get the upper hand. 

"We have been very careful to hide our affair," Lex said. 

"Why me?" Clark asked, distracted with thoughts of an affair that never even happened. He'd never as Superman even thought about being with somebody. He'd always figured it would have been way too dangerous. He couldn't forget that his strength made it impossible to be that close to a human, not to mention his true identity being revealed. He wanted to ask Lex how, hypothetically, they had gotten around all that, but thought better of it. Instead, he found himself caught in Lex's intense stare. 

Lex shrugged. "I did it to get criminal elements off my back. Think of it as a good deed on your part." 

Clark narrowed his eyes and advanced on the other man, a surge of satisfaction building in his chest when Lex had the decency to cringe. "How did you know I was gay?" he whispered menacingly. 

"I didn't," Lex said, "until now." 

Clark turned away from Lex to hide his frustration. Once again, Lex had tricked him into revealing something Clark hadn't meant to reveal. How had Lex guessed? What had given Clark away? He backed away and paced over to the edge of the building, gazing down to the streets below. It didn't really matter now. They'd been gone long enough for a whole city to probably think he'd taken his lover away to ravish him after a week long absence. 

"I guess we should go back to the party," Clark finally said with a deep sigh. He didn't turn his head to face the other man as Lex approached. Clark could hear Lex's heartbeat calming and he allowed himself to get lost in the rhythm, counting each beat in his head. It was soothing and always had been. 

"That's it? You're not going to get angry?" Lex asked a note of confusion in his voice. 

"Has it helped you?" Clark turned his head to look into Lex's blue eyes. They were just as mysterious and hypnotic as he remembered. "Dating me, I mean. Is the criminal element leaving you alone?" 

"Sure. Nobody wants to mess with Superman's boyfriend," he said with a smirk. Lex threw his arm around Clark's shoulder and squeezed. "It's done wonders for my reputation." He released Clark and stepped back with his arms held up. 

"What about mine?" Clark grumbled low enough for Lex to miss. He scooped Lex up and lifted them both off the ground. Lex flung his arms around Clark's neck, clinging tightly. After a moment when it was clear that Clark wasn't going to drop him, Lex loosened his grip and relaxed into Clark's arms. 

Clark was sure this was a big mistake, but what could it really hurt? It's not like he was actually dating Lex and they weren't really sleeping together. Maybe the constant flirting from women would end. That would be a plus, since it had always made Clark so uncomfortable. What could possibly go wrong? 

* * *

"Why didn't you tell me?" Martha Kent shouted over the phone. Clark cringed and held the phone away from his ear. He sat at his kitchen table, laptop on and a steaming hot cup of coffee at his elbow. He's spent all morning searching for stories that linked Superman with Lex Luthor. There were literally thousands of pages about their supposed relationship. Clark had just gone through almost every article that had made it to every paper in the country when his phone rang. 

"Mom, calm down," he said after she'd finally stopped her stream of questions. He stared down at the front page of the morning edition of the Daily Planet. Lex had been right about what would make the headlines. The words 'Superman Sweeps Luthor Off Feet' were splashed across the top of the page in bold font. Lois Lane's name was on the byline. The picture that had made it on the front page showed Clark pulling Lex into his arms. It looked as though they were embracing rather than just about to take off. Jimmy Olsen had been credited with the image. Clark couldn't even remember seeing his coworker at the function. 

Last night after returning to the party, Clark had stayed long enough to say the speech he'd been asked to make. He'd spent most of the time replying 'no comment' to every question the reporters had thrown his way. Nobody had asked about the content of his speech. When it became apparent that all they wanted to know about was Superman's 'relationship' with Luthor, Clark had made the excuse that someone somewhere was in urgent need of his help. 

"The last time you brought up Lex, it was to talk about his possible involvement in shady experiments," Martha said. Clark could picture his mother with a hand on her hip and that expression she only ever used when he'd been caught lying. He'd never quite mastered the art of covering up a fib. 

"Well, that never panned out. Lois and I never found any proof," Clark replied. This was going to be much more complicated than Clark had imagined. Why hadn't he thought things through? 

"Honey, what if Lex remembers?" Martha said, bringing up the one thing Clark had hoped she wouldn't. 

Clark removed his glasses and set them down, rubbing the bridge of his nose. "I have it covered. I'm not dating him, Superman is." 

"But you're Superman," Martha said impatiently. 

Clark couldn't say anything to that. He hadn't thought this through. Everything had been thrust at him so suddenly. He stood and paced over to the window, looking out at the bright sunny day. 

"I'm just glad your father isn't here to see this," she threw out. 

Clark's heart skipped a beat. Why did she have to bring his dad into this? She knew that was still a pain Clark had never quite gotten over. "I have to go, Mom. I'll see you real soon." He disconnected the call before she could reply. The phone rang almost immediately after he'd hung up. Clark let it go straight to voice mail. There was no way he wanted to speak to anyone again today. "Thanks a lot, Mom," Clark snarled then regretted his rudeness moments later as the guilt kicked in. The truth that Clark didn't want to admit even to himself was staring him right in the face, but he couldn't think about that now. He had work to do and he'd promised Bruce a report on his space adventure. 

* * *

The next week proved to be interesting in more ways than one. Clark spent most of his time as Superman. It seemed as though there was one major crisis after another and Clark volunteered for all of them. Tonight hadn't been any different. Clark was returning from Alaska where hikers had gotten caught in an avalanche. He'd managed to dig them all out and was about to set down on a rooftop in Metropolis when he spotted a familiar silhouette. Clark changed directions and landed just a few feet from Batman's tall form. 

"You've been avoiding me," Bruce said before Clark had even taken a step. 

"I emailed my report in. Didn't you get it?" Clark asked, trying not to sound as hostile as he felt. He didn't want to jump to any conclusions, but Bruce rarely left his own city to make a trip to Metropolis unless it was urgent business. He wasn't here just for the tourist attractions. 

"I did and it was interesting. You're sure Doomsday is taken care of? He's not a threat anymore?" Bruce said. 

"I'm sure. I closed the rift. Nothing and nobody is coming through," Clark stated firmly. 

"Good." Bruce replied, seemingly distracted by something on the street below. Clark narrowed his eyes at a group of men gathering on the street corner. He x-rayed them all to find they were just a group of men gathering together, probably for a night on the town. But of course, Bruce was always on the lookout for thugs. In this case there was nothing that Clark could see as being out of place. One of the guys kissed another on the cheek and they hugged. 

Clark fought the blush that threatened, and turned his attention back to his companion. Bruce had all his focus on Clark. His intense eyes scrutinized him. Clark crossed his arms over his chest; the distinct feeling that Bruce was the one x-raying and seeing right through him was hard to shake. 

"You're avoiding me," Bruce reiterated. 

Clark sighed. "I guess so," he said with a shrug of his shoulders. 

Silence fell between them and Clark watched the busy streets below. The group of men had moved off. On another corner two men rushed into each other's arms and kissed. Clark looked away, startled. They were in the gay quarter of Metropolis. How had that escaped his notice until now? It wasn't like Clark avoided this area. He'd been here dozens of times, usually saving lives as Superman. 

"Are you happy?" Bruce suddenly asked. 

Clark turned to face his friend and thought for a moment that he would tell him the truth. Bruce deserved to know what was really going on. But the moment passed, and instead, Clark nodded slowly, hoping it would be enough for the other man. Bruce's cheek twitched and he stood up straight from his crouch. 

"It's still kind of new," Clark said after a while of neither man saying a word. The long silences were starting to get on Clark's nerves. Clark always felt like he should be filling up the empty spaces with something, anything. He couldn't help it. Bruce was the exact opposite, which was a shame. Sometimes, Clark imagined that it wasn't this way and that he and Bruce were more than just friends. 

He shook the train of thought from his mind and floated up. 

"Just be careful. Luthor is dangerous," Bruce lifted his arm and flung his black cape over his shoulder to reveal the grapple gun in his fist. Before he could say more, Clark was up in the air floating towards the stratosphere. He wanted to tell Bruce that he was wrong about Lex. There was nothing dangerous about the man Clark had been in love with since the first moment they'd met. 

* * *

It was a clear, warm night and perfect weather for the event. Clark walked down the red carpet. He was Lex's escort to another gala. This was the first time Clark had seen Lex since the night he'd suddenly discovered that he was supposedly in a relationship with Lex. Clark had been so busy the past two weeks and since they really weren't dating, neither had seen any reason to get together. The fact that neither man had been seen with the other did not stop the papers from printing all sorts of rumors. The two most popular pieces of gossip were that Superman always flew his lover to a secret place and the claim from an "inside source" that the whole thing was a lie. Any time Superman was photographed saving someone, the picture made a paper somewhere in the world with the headlines speculating why Superman and Lex had not been seen together. The story that had made Clark laugh the most claimed Lex was carrying Superman's alien love child. It had been funny right up until his mother had asked with complete seriousness if it was true. 

Tonight none of that mattered. Lex looked stunning in his black tuxedo and deep purple bow tie. His eyes sparkled with mirth and he was smiling, his teeth flashing in the bright lights. That alone made all of it worthwhile. It was the perfect relationship. Lex didn't ask for anything and Clark could still live his life as he pleased. So what if once in a while he was asked uncomfortable questions, or crazy stories appeared in the paper. So what if Clark wasn't getting any. 

Cameras were flashing and reporters shouted questions at them as they walked towards the door. Clark paused long enough to realize that Lois was at the front of the barrier, glaring right at him. He flinched, ready for anything. 

"Why is this the first time anyone has seen the two of you together in weeks?" she asked. She didn't even have to yell the question and suddenly everybody within hearing distance was silent as they all shoved their microphones at Lex and Superman. 

"As I have stated before, we are very discreet," Lex shot back without missing a beat. "In private, we are together all the time. We have a very passionate relationship." Lex smiled smugly at Lois and Clark lowered his head with a groan. 

Lois smirked. "Well, then. You won't mind showing us some of this so-called passion." There was a decidedly triumphant look in Lois' eyes. 

Clark looked around and noted the eager looks being directed his way. The reporters in the front row actually leaned forward. Lex threw his arm up over his eyes as what felt like hundreds of camera flashes went off. He fell back against Clark. Instinctively Clark grabbed for Lex's shoulders and held him steady. That one touch set off a flurry of more flashes and cheers of encouragement to do as Lois had asked. Before Clark knew what was happening, Lex had turned in his arms and was standing on his toes, because Superman always wore boots with two inch soles, to place a kiss on Clark's lips. Too stunned to react, Clark froze. The pop of flashes barely registered, and he closed his eyes to savor the moment. He drank in the soft texture of Lex's mouth, marveled at the firmness and tenderness of the lips beneath his, and then suddenly it was over. Lex pulled away and Clark leaned forward intent on touching that mouth again. A firm hand on his chest stopped him and Clark opened his eyes to find Lex staring up at him with an inscrutable expression. 

"Now, now," Lex said with a chuckle. "We wouldn't want to put on too much of a show." Lex squirmed in Clark's arms, rubbing up against him in a way that set Clark's whole body on fire. He could feel heat building at the back of his eyes. Clark squeezed his eyes shut, but the intensity of the feeling as Lex brushed up against his growing erection was too strong. He tried to fight it. When it was clear he couldn't, Clark looked up into the sky, opened his eyes wide and let the heat fly where it could do no harm. It had been a long time since anyone had made Clark feel turned on enough to shoot fire from his eyes. 

There were gasps and a few cries of fear from people, and Clark could feel Lex pull away. He could hear Lex's heart rate increase and smell the scent of fear on him. Clark pulled his cape in front to cover up the effects of the kiss and Lex's playful teasing. At the same time, he closed his eyes and lowered his head. 

Everyone around them fell silent. Seconds later, the reporters burst to life with countless questions. Flustered by the noise, Clark floated up and zoomed straight up into the sky. The sound of Lex calling out for him to come back trailed behind him. 

It wasn't until Clark had flown around the world over three hundred times that he finally felt calm enough to go back down into the atmosphere. His first inclination was to go right to the fortress and spend a few days in seclusion. He'd lost control of one of his most dangerous abilities in front of hundreds of people. He could have hurt someone, and Clark wasn't about to allow that to happen again. While up in the sky, Clark had done a lot of thinking and he knew what had to be done. He just needed more time. 

The fortress was cold and harsh. He didn't bother to make it hospitable for anyone but himself. Usually Clark tried at least for a semblance of normalcy. Even if he never brought humans into his domain, he still liked for it to look at least as if he could. This time, he kept the icy enclosure as it always was when he wasn't occupying the space. Cold and harsh was exactly what he needed right now. He needed the reminder that no matter what he wasn't human and he never would be. 

Clark paced back and forth across the snow-covered floors until he was nothing more than a blur. What had he been thinking when he'd agreed to Lex's deception? Clark had resigned himself to the fact that he'd probably never have sex again, let alone fall in love with one of them. He needed to end things now before somebody did get hurt. 

Ten seconds after that thought had finished forming in his mind, Clark was in Metropolis, hovering over LexCorp towers. It was late and all the lights in Lex's apartment were out. Clark landed on the balcony and switched to x-ray vision to find Lex sound asleep in his bed. He turned away before he unintentionally saw more than he should. He could wait. Lex was sleeping and there was no reason to disturb him. The sun would rise in less than an hour. Clark floated up then stopped and floated back down, his feet once more planted on concrete. He tapped a foot. 

"Lex won't mind if I wait here," he mumbled to himself as he paced the length of the terrace. He crossed and uncrossed his arms, and stopped in front of the glass sliding doors that led into a place Clark had never been privy to. He resisted the urge to use his vision again. This time he turned on his hearing and zeroed in on Lex's heartbeat and breathing. They were both steady which meant Lex was probably still asleep. Clark took a step back and threw his arms up in frustration. 

"How can he sleep so calmly after what happened?" he said out loud. "I can wait," but even as he uttered those words, Clark reached out to grip the handle of the glass doors and give them just an extra pull. The door came off with a shriek of metal. Clark set the door down gently against the brick wall. It quivered ominously and Clark was sure the glass would shatter, but it didn't. 

A light on the balcony suddenly flared to life, startling Clark into tightening his grip on the steel frame. The shattering of glass echoed like a shotgun blast and Clark's shoulders slumped when he heard the sound of footfall approaching. His hope that the sound wouldn't wake Lex from his sleep died. The dark curtain was pulled aside and Clark looked up into Lex's bleary-eyed gaze. Shards of glass tinkled to the floor and Clark cringed, slowly releasing the frame. He backed away crushing glass beneath his feet as he went. Lex unlocked the screen and inner glass door and stepped aside, leaned against the frame and stared at the ruin that used to be his door, a stunned expression on his face. He looked up at Clark. 

"Kal, what are you doing here?" he asked. His gaze went from Clark's face to the broken door then back to Clark's face, eyes narrowed. "...besides destroying my balcony." 

"Lex, I am so sorry," Clark said as he surreptitiously brushed shards of glass from his hands. 

Lex shrugged and waves his hand. "I don't care about the door. That can be replaced." He stepped back from the entrance and motioned for Clark to enter. Clark reluctantly accepted the invitation, but not before making sure there was no more glass on the bottom of his boots. Lex carefully slid the intact door closed and turned to face Clark. Neither man spoke. In the dimly lit room, Clark noted that Lex wore only silk pajama bottoms. His eyes fixed on Lex's bare chest, and he swallowed nervously. 

"I'm really sorry about tonight and I just stopped by to say that I think it's probably for the best if we just stop pretending we're a couple," he said as he tore his gaze from Lex and paced to the sofa. It was black leather just like the one that Lex had once had at the mansion back in Smallville long ago. It might even be the one from the mansion. Clark pulled his mind away from thoughts of the past and spun around, his cape flaring around him. Lex stood just a few feet away from him now wide awake with his arms crossed. "I didn't mean to..." Clark paused searching for the right words. 

"Explode?" Lex offered, arching his brow. He advanced on Clark. 

Clark took a step back. "I have this thing that kind of builds up and sometimes it..." 

"Goes off?" Lex asked as he moved closer. 

Clark nodded, unable to look away from the smooth skin of Lex's chest. His nipples had peaked from the cool air and Clark barely managed to suppress a groan before it could escape. Lex looked so amazing and Clark was getting turned on again and his eyes were starting to itch. This time he was prepared for the feeling and squelched the heat before it could get out of hand, but it was clear he couldn't be near Lex. He was supposed to be doing Lex a favor. 

Lex stopped and stared intently at Clark. He bit his lower lip lost in thought then sighed. 

"Sure, if you can't handle it, then of course I'll let you off the hook, but under one condition," he said as he lifted a finger in the air. 

"Anything," Clark said with relief. He waited intently for what Lex had to say next. 

"I am the one who officially breaks it off," Lex finally said. 

Clark nodded and finally relaxed for the first time since the moment he'd landed on the balcony. He watched as Lex turned and headed out of the living room. 

"You know your way out," Lex threw over his shoulder just before he slammed the door of his bedroom. 

Clark rushed from the room, eager to be out of Lex's home. Once he was soaring through the clouds the relief he'd felt at how easily Lex had agreed to end the false relationship quickly faded, leaving Clark with a sudden ache in his chest. 

* * *

The next morning, Clark woke in much better spirits. After having a good night's sleep and a long hot shower, he dressed in his favorite brown suit and slipped on his black rimmed glasses. He was straightening his tie when someone knocked on his apartment door. Clark flung the door open to find his morning paper. He whistled as he closed the door and sat at the kitchen table to enjoy his morning coffee with some reading. 

The front page headline was his piece on the mayor's attempts to get funding for low-cost housing, but what caught Clark's eye was the small print on the top left corner. 'Superman causes super-heartache' 

Clark yanked section D from the stack and saw the front page color image of Superman with his arms around Lex. Heat was streaming from Clark's eyes. Clark speed read the article. 

"A source close to Luthor," Clark read aloud, "has said that Luthor is mourning the end of what he claims to have been the best relationship of his life. Luthor was unavailable for comment, but a source close to him told this reporter that Luthor was sad at the breakup but that it was inevitable. Superman is a dangerous being. Lovemaking shouldn't be dangerous." Clark clenched his fists around the paper, his frustration and anger growing. "What? Lex didn't break up with Superman because he's dangerous. He sure isn't pining away," Clark said aloud as he almost tore the paper in half, the very paper that employed him. How could they print this gossip? It was a travesty. This was traitorous. Who was this source? Why couldn't Lex just keep the whole thing quiet? The relationship wasn't even real and there hadn't even been any lovemaking. 

Clark resisted the urge to tear the paper to shreds and rush off to confront Lex. He'd agreed that Lex could be the one to officially end their affair. It could have been worse. 

Clark showered and put on his Superman uniform. He needed a distraction. The article had been going through his mind since he'd read it. He couldn't get the thought out of his head of what people reading the article would think. He needed to fly. Before he could change his mind, he was in the air and rushing to save residence from a burning building on the other side of town. 

Hours and fifty-two saves later, Clark heard Lex's heartbeat trip hammer in the fear range. Tapping into Lex's heartbeat was almost a reflex. It was a habit he'd developed back in Smallville when Lex had been attacked one too many times. It was just something Clark did without even thinking. So far, Lex's heart had remained mostly steady, but just seconds ago, it had changed. Frantic, Clark switched direction in mid flight and zeroed in on that sound, hoping he wouldn't be too late. He found Lex falling from the roof of a building in the slummy area of the city. Clark caught him in mid-fall and flew up. He'd already saved quite a few people today and some had clung to him just as Lex was doing right now, but nobody had made Clark feel as glad as he felt when Lex clutched Clark tightly. 

"Less than twenty-four hours and already someone is trying to kill you," Clark said as he floated above LexCorp. He should probably have set Lex down and gone after whoever had pushed him, but he didn't want to let Lex go. He stared down into Lex's wide eyes. 

"You saved me," Lex said, sounding almost surprised. 

"Did you see your assailant?" Clark asked while he slowly floated them down. 

Lex shook his head. "Thanks for the catch. Whoever it was is probably long gone." 

Clark touched down and set Lex on his feet, taking care to be sure Lex wasn't off balance. More than one person had grown woozy after a flight with Superman and fainted into his arms. Clark smiled at the thought of Lex fainting. As soon as he was out of Clark's arms, Lex headed for the rooftop entrance, determination in his stride. 

"Maybe it's safer for you if we're dating again," Clark yelled out. Lex stopped in his tracks and spun around to face him. The wind howled and sent Clark's cape swirling around his ankles. He gripped the fabric in one hand to hold it steady. Lex was scrutinizing him with that stare that always made Clark self-conscious. Clark swallowed hard and wished he could take back what he'd said. 

"I thought you couldn't handle it," he said tucking his hands in his jacket pockets. The wind was cold and Lex shivered visibly. 

"I was wrong. I can handle it. Besides, it's obvious you're better off dating me," Clark blurted before he had a chance to think about what he was saying. Clark stood his ground as Lex approached him. He crossed his arms and puffed his chest up to make himself look intimidating and larger even though he knew it wouldn't worked on Lex, it made Clark feel better. 

Lex looked as though he were about to argue, but then seemed to change his mind. He nodded and swiped a hand over his mouth, pacing across the rooftop. He paused and stared at Clark. His eyes narrowed. 

"As long as you're sure," Lex started to say. 

Clark nodded his head. "I'm sure," he broke in before Lex could say more. He walked to the edge of the rooftop and narrowed his own eyes, scanning the city. 

Silence fell between them. "I'll have a press release issued." He came up behind Clark and placed a hand on Clark's shoulder. Clark could feel the heat from Lex's body. He turned and lowered his head. Out of the corner of his eye he could see that Lex was watching him. 

* * *

The press conference went well. Clark had to leave in the middle of it, but he thought he'd made enough of an appearance. He'd even growled into the microphones thrust in their faces when someone had asked about what he had to say to anyone who dared to touch Lex. 

Later that evening, Clark swung by Lex's penthouse to see how he was doing. Clark was covered in soot and his costume was torn, but before he could go home to clean up, he wanted to be sure Lex was okay. 

"That territorial snarl was a nice touch," Lex said as Clark slowly floated down to land gently on the balcony. Lex leaned against the rail, staring out at the city. He wore a white robe cinched tight at the waist and held a drink in one hand. 

"There was this emergency that turned into a million other emergencies," Clark started to explain. 

"I watch the news," Lex said with a smirk. He pushed away from the rail and sauntered over to stand in front of Clark. His eyes trailed up and down Clark's body. The look in Lex's eyes made Clark's toes tingle. 

"I guess you saw me kick ass," Clark quipped with a cocky grin. 

Lex tilted his head just enough to look up at Clark. He stared without saying a word then took a sip of his drink. The hushed silence between them was only broken by the sound of the occasional distant car alarm. The tingle in Clark's toes traveled up his body and straight to his groin when Lex's pink tongue licked at the edge of his glass. Clark gripped his cape and casually moved it to cover his crotch area. 

"Superman said _ass_ ," Lex said. His voice was deep with a hint of mirth. Clark gulped. He should have gone straight home. He should leave right now, but he was hypnotized by deep blue eyes. 

Clark tilted his head and his throat went dry. Then the moment was broken when Lex turned from him and walked back to the railing. He leaned against it and sighed deeply. 

"I..." Clark struggled to regain his composure. He was sure something had almost happened. Something along the lines of a kiss, and it was going to be hot and wild and sexy and Lex was going to make Clark's toes curl like they'd never curled before, but it hadn't. 

"Thanks for doing this," Lex finally said. "I promise no more physical contact. I will conduct myself with the utmost decency." Lex turned and held his hands up in a gesture of surrender and smiled. "I promise to be a good boy." 

Clark wanted to scream no, but he kept his mouth shut tightly. Obviously Lex wasn't interested and he wasn't about to force himself on him. Clark could deal. He'd had to do much more difficult things in the past to keep others safe and this was no different. 

"Once you're safe and no long in danger, we can end it and you can go back to your normal life," Clark said. He stood up taller and took care to make sure the cape still hid the effect Lex's proximity had on him. 

"You really are the big blue boy scout," Lex smirked. 

Seconds later Clark was in the air, desperate to get as far away from Lex as possible. He squeezed his eyes shut tightly until he was five miles up. He opened them and let loose a wave of heat where it dissipated harmlessly into the clouds around him. Clark swooped down and shot across the Kansas countryside through a downpour. The rainwater cooled him down until he was sure he was safe to return to earth. 

* * *

A month passed and Superman seemed to be everywhere. Clark Kent was suspiciously absent from his job at the Daily Plant. Clark avoided calls from his mother and left all Justice League meetings as soon as they were over. The crime rate in Metropolis was down and no other attempt had been made on Lex's life. As far as the world was concerned Lex Luthor and Superman were happy together. At first the articles about them had been front page, but eventually after a few days, something else more important filled the headlines. Clark was only too happy to fall out of the spotlight. The fact that they hadn't done anything to fuel those articles had helped. Much to Clark's disappointment, Lex had kept his promise, and not once touched Clark while in his presence. 

They had just spoken a few days before about how to handle the end of their arrangement. Clark had stood stoically, hoping for some sign from Lex that maybe something more was going on between them, but unfortunately, it had never happened. Lex had conducted himself like a true businessman. He had his eyes on the White House and the first lady needed to be a lady. Clark had agreed. Besides, pretending to be in love with Lex in public while hiding the truth of his feelings when they were in private was becoming more and more difficult with each press conference and each fundraiser. Part of him would be glad when it was all over. Another part of him, wished that the relationship would never end, even if it was all he'd ever have with Lex. 

Now, as Clark whipped past clouds, he still couldn't get Lex out of his mind. He had much bigger things to worry about, like what awaited him below, and yet thoughts of Lex taunted him at every turn. With a sigh, Clark decided maybe a battle was just what he needed to get Lex out of his head once and for all. He gathered his determination and began his descent, swooping down to the park below. Beneath him, the being known as Doomsday slammed a fist into the ground of downtown Metropolis Central Park, causing the earth to quake. Clark was supposed to meet Lex for lunch to discuss how they were going to handle the end of their relationship, but Clark had gotten the call that the supposedly vanquished being from another dimension had entered his city and demanded to meet with Superman. 

Clark slammed into the ground, landing on his feet, the earth trembling beneath him. The alien stood just a few feet from him. Even though he'd already had an encounter with the being, Clark was still surprised at his size. Doomsday was twice Clark's height, and as wide as a truck. Everything about him was huge, from his massive feet to his head that was easily twice the size of Clark's. Before Clark could say a word, a giant fist smashed into him, and sent him flying across the park. The breath was knocked from Clark's lungs as he slammed face first into grass and dirt. 

"That won't happen again," Clark said as he picked himself up from the crater his body had created. Doomsday was right there in his face. Clark grabbed the flying fist this time and slammed his free hand into the huge nose. At least, Clark thought it was a nose. A satisfying crunch beneath his fist gave Clark hope. 

"Kryptonian scum," Doomsday snarled. "I'm going to kill you." He slammed his fist in Clark's gut. Clark doubled over with pain. A huge hand closed over Clark's head, engulfing it completely in its fist. Clark was picked up from the ground like a rag doll and tossed up into the sky. 

Clark spun head over heels until he regained control of his body. He floated a mile above the destruction. 

"He's too strong for you, Kal," Clark heard Bruce's voice from his earpiece. 

Clark shook his head. "I can take him. He just surprised me," Clark said as he swooped down, and built up speed. "I won't let it happen again." By the time Clark slammed his body into the hulking form before him, he was going over one hundred miles per hour. He ignored Bruce's cry to retreat and rethink the strategy. There was no time for that. Besides, Clark had someplace to be. Lex was expecting him. 

The battle moved across the park, leaving a path of destruction almost half a mile wide. Clark hit Doomsday with everything he had. His heat vision barely seemed to leave a mark on the thick skin. They exchanged blow after blow, slamming each other against the ground. 

The military was called in. They stayed on the outskirts of the battle in an attempt to avoid getting between the combatants. A few tanks were destroyed, crushed underneath Superman's body as he was hurtled through the air. Clark paused long enough to see that the park would need serious reconstruction. His lip was throbbing. He touched his mouth to find that blood gushed from his lip. His costume was shredded and he was starting to tire, but Clark stood his ground, determined to end this battle. His earpiece had been knocked from his ear long ago, lost somewhere in the sand of a demolished playground. 

Clark jumped in the air and caught Doomsday around the neck. He slammed him to the ground, and they went down at the same time, Clark pinned under the heavy body. 

* * *

It was impossible to see beyond the wall of dust that filled the screen. Lex Luthor stood with eyes locked on the television as he watched with his heart in his throat. The last image had been of Superman and the alien intruder locked in a deadly struggle. He jumped at the ring of his cell phone, popped it open and shouted a command into the device. Lex walked to his doorway leaving everything but his phone behind. 

"I don't care. You have to get me in the zone," he shouted. The elevator opened and Lex rushed in, and pressed the button that would take him to the garage. "Good, and Mr. Grant. Don't call it the kill zone ever again." Lex hung up before the man on the other end could reply. As soon as the door started to open on his floor, Lex was sliding between the doors. He chose the Hummer and a few minutes later, Lex was tearing out of the garage, making calls. The first was to a contact at the military base. He was too busy to come to the phone to speak with him. That wasn't surprising considering what was currently happening just a few miles west. Lex turned on the radio, hoping to get an update. The announcer had nothing new to report. Lex resisted the urge to run over every car in his path. Luckily most of the traffic had already been cleared and the closer he got to the destruction, the less people he had to contend with. 

He was stopped by the military roadblock. Lex flashed his I.D. and was waved through. The dust cloud had not cleared. It hung in the air as far as Lex could see. Lex drove past the once pristine park that now looked like the scene of an apocalypse. There were clumps of sod the size of his car, and everywhere he looked there were scars in the ground from heat. Soldiers stepped aside as Lex drove past. His vehicle was able to make it past deep ditches that an ordinary car never could have navigated. 

Lex parked the Hummer by a military jeep, jumped out and rushed to the group of soldiers who surrounded one man. It was the man Lex was here to see, General Lane. 

General Lane motioned Lex over to him. The General held a radio to his ear and was shouting orders into the mouthpiece. Men scrambled around him, guns held at the ready. Beyond the General and his men, Lex could see that the dust had started to clear. He looked up at the sky. Dark clouds had rolled in, obscuring the sun. 

"Are you sure about that?" the general yelled at whoever was on the other end of the radio. Lex waited impatiently and scanned the distant turmoil. His heart skipped a beat. He was sure he'd just seen something move. 

Lex didn't wait for the general to finish his call. He rushed towards the destruction, unconcerned about how dirty his shoes and suit were getting, and heedless of the danger. He ignored the shouts from he men behind him and scrambled over a hill of dirt and grass. Lex tumbled over the other side in his haste, narrowly avoiding being skewered by the splintered branches of a tree. With wide eyes he stood up and scanned the area. 

"Kal!" he shouted between cupped hands. Behind him men called out Lex's name. Lex turned to see two soldiers headed for him. His heart was pounding in his chest as he rushed forward. He'd seen motion again and nothing was going to stop him from his mission. All around him the ground was torn up. Lex thought it was impossible that anyone or anything had survived the devastation. He ran to the highest mound and scrambled up the steep edge, and blindly clawed the earth with his hands to get to the top. Out of the corner of his eyes, he could see that men were still rushing to get to him. He tuned them out. 

In his rush to reach the top, Lex lost his footing and tumbled down the other side. He cursed as he fell, and then landed with a thud on something softer than ground. Lex turned his head and gazed into a hideous visage. His heart pounding in his chest, Lex struggled to get up and away from the being. He fell on his ass in the mud, his hand coming up covered in blood. There was blood everywhere, but the creature Superman had been fighting looked to be dead. Lex felt a surge of relief and hope race through him. 

Lex sat up and craned his neck. Just a few feet away a shred of red cloth fluttered in the breeze. Lex fell forward and crawled across the bloodied ground to snatch the cloth up. It was from Superman's cape. It had to be. The dead creature beneath him wasn't wearing anything red. 

Lex heard a faint groan to his left. 

"Kal," he cried out. As he struggled to stand, something moving caught his eye. Lex lunged forward and fell down beside the battered figure. Superman lay in a crater, his body covered with cuts, bruises, and dirt. His costume was in shreds and his hair was caked with blood. Lex placed his head on Superman's chest and almost cheered when he heard the feeble heartbeat. Lex pulled away ready to rush to get help, but a hand gripped his. 

"I guess I missed the meeting," Superman whispered and trailed off into a cough. 

"Don't move, help is on the way," Lex said as he gripped Superman's bloody hand. Moments later, soldiers rushed toward them. Lex called out and waved his free hand in the air to get their attention. 

"Did I get him?" Superman asked as he attempted to lift his head off the ground. Lex reached out and placed his hand beneath Superman's head, urging him to lower it. He swallowed hard at the feel of wetness and his eyes widened when his hand came away covered in blood. 

"You did great, Kal," Lex said. He leaned in closer and stared into the other man's eyes. 

"Great, because..." Superman began to say then broke again into a cough. His body shook from the force and blood sprayed from his lips. "...I'm tired." 

"Kal," Lex lifted Superman's head and place it on his lap. "Wake up. You have to wake up." He caressed the bloodied slack features, the sting of tears in his eyes. 

* * *

It had been almost five days since Superman had been flown to Metropolis Memorial and three days since the members of the Justice League had taken Superman to the only medical facility equipped to deal with someone of his nature. The world hadn't heard a word since then about his condition. Green Arrow had made one statement a few days ago that the Kryptonian was recovering in a quiet remote place. Lex took that to mean that the League had probably taken Superman to the moon base. They had also taken care of the large body of Superman's nemesis. 

Lex looked out across the city. From his penthouse balcony, he could see the park, or what was once the park. The signs of the 'titanic battle' still remained. The cleanup would take weeks. The sun was falling slowly toward the horizon, painting the sky in washes of purples and reds. Lex was about to go back inside when a red streak caught his attention. He scanned the area and saw something out of the corner of his eye. Then moments later a big blue chest was blocking his view. Lex smiled and looked up into sparkling blue eyes. 

"I thought I should stop in and let you know that I was okay," Superman said as he floated down and set his feet on the ground. He tilted his face to the setting sun and closed his eyes, inhaling deeply. 

"I can see that," Lex said as his gaze traveled from the red boots up to stop on the famous crest on Superman's chest. There were no signs that the man had been through a battle of any kind, not that Lex had expected any. The black hair was perfectly coifed, complete with the trademark curl at his forehead. "You must have a closet full of those," Lex quipped as he motioned to Superman's clothes. 

Superman turned from the sun and walked to Lex, a smile on his lips. "Something like that," he replied. He moved in closer, forcing Lex to look up. He seemed to tower over Lex. Heat emanated from his body and this close Lex could see the clean seams of the costume. 

"You scared a lot of people," Lex said, meeting Superman's steely gaze firmly. 

"Thanks for coming to my side," Superman said. He reached up with one big hand and placed it on Lex's shoulder. The touch was gentle but firm. 

"It would have looked suspicious," Lex said by way of explanation. He turned his head to glance down at the hand that gripped him. Lex noted that the cuticles were perfect. "We're dating. I should have been at..." Lex turned his head and realized he could see Superman's nipples through the suit. 

"Your heart just sped up," Superman whispered, tilting his head to brush his cheek against Lex's bare head. The simple motion sent a shiver through Lex's body -- a shiver he tried to suppress. 

"You're standing really close to me," Lex said as he slowly looked up. He brushed his mouth against Superman's cheek, and trailed up until their lips touched, but it seemed that Kal had other ideas. He placed his lips to Lex's ear. 

"I want it to be real," Superman said into Lex's ear. "I'm taking a chance, but I can't pretend any more. I want it to be real." 

They turned at the same time to lock mouths together. Passion exploded and Lex allowed himself to be swept up into the larger man's arms. This time both men were prepared for the moment. Lex eagerly opened his mouth. Too caught up in the kiss, he didn't even notice his feet had left the ground until they broke apart. Superman reached up and placed his hand on Lex's face. Their bodies were pressed close together, and Lex gripped the bulging arms that held him tight. There was no way to hide his reaction to Superman's close proximity. 

"Kal," Lex started to say. 

"I almost died," Superman said. "I don't want to go out there again and wish I'd lived a real life." 

"You didn't almost die," Lex insisted. He leaned in and placed a soft kiss on Superman's lips. "You don't really know me. How are we supposed to really _date_?" 

"I do know you, Lex," Superman insisted. "And even if you think I don't, isn't it going to be fun going on dates and getting to know each other?" Superman returned the gentle kiss with a firm one. 

"What about..." Lex thrust forward to emphasis exactly what he was getting at. The costume did nothing to hide the bulge pressed against Lex's hip. 

"We can cross that bridge when we get to it," Superman said with a chuckle. "If you're worried, it's normal." 

Lex slipped a hand between them and squeezed the bulge, eyes widened in exaggeration. "There's nothing normal there." Superman's cheeks flushed with embarrassment. Lex kissed him to distract him. Neither man seemed to want the moment to end. 

Behind them the sun fell behind the horizon. The few wisps of cloud were tainted in deep purple hues. Lex reached up to run his hand through Superman's hair, surprised to discover that it was not stiff as he thought it would be. Much to his amazement, Superman's hair was soft and Lex twirled the curl around his finger. They finally broke from the kiss and Lex released the curl and watched as it bounced back to its original shape. 

"You're still touching," Superman looked down as he spoke and Lex followed his gaze to see that indeed his hand was still resting on the bulge. "I guess this means you've decided to go out with me." 

Lex smiled and moved his hand away slowly caressing up the broad chest to rest it against Superman's shoulder. "Sure, I'll go out with you," he replied with a chuckle. 

He was swept up off his feet and twirled around and Superman whooped loudly, the sound of his voice echoing and bouncing off the buildings. Superman set him down gently and took a step back, a sheepish look on his face. "Sorry. I probably shouldn't have done that. You hate losing control. As long as I've known you..." 

Lex looked quizzically at Clark, waiting for him to continue. 

"There's something I need to tell you that you really need to know. I don't want any secrets between us this time." 

For a moment, Clark thought Lex was going to change his mind, then Lex leaned in close and locked their mouths together, plunging his tongue into Superman's mouth, and then just as suddenly he pulled back. "That would have been a more appropriate response," he said with a grin. He gripped Superman's hand in his and squeezed it tightly. "Would you like to join me inside for a coffee or something? You can tell me what it is that I need to know." 

Though he was more nervous than he'd ever been in his life, Clark couldn't suppress his smile as Lex led him inside. 

End 


End file.
